<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>废话 by Dumbchou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988689">废话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbchou/pseuds/Dumbchou'>Dumbchou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gaming, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbchou/pseuds/Dumbchou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆凉上线打排位了。</p><p>其实这不是什么特别的事，毕竟网瘾少年的日常行程也就上课放学吃饭打游戏。他的特别之处在于客户端一打开就能点击排位模式选好位置进入队列，整套动作一气呵成不超过三秒钟。</p><p>右上角显示预计队列时间七分钟，他点开版本更新说明——虽然强不强打一把就知道。况且就他那英雄水滴，对面无论选出什么，劫亚索泰隆以不变应万变。</p><p>他看了看好友列表，妹妹在的分组显示0/1，那实在没必要点开了。这个分组还是陆弥自己上号安排的，意思就是说你必不可能看不到我在线嗷，快带我恰波分！</p><p>想到妹妹光速3Q的锐雯，他就情愿自己是盲人电竞，或者客户端社交功能正在维护。</p><p>他本来没有预选的习惯，但最近ad中单加强了一波，对面不ban队友也要ban，只能选出来在那摆着，能不能选到都是天意。</p><p>很意外地劫没有被ban。他是二楼，对面一选没拿劫，那他直接锁定了，之后再看看自己的对线英雄点点副系天赋。</p><p>秋天到了，他打了个哈欠，有点困。五楼打野先选了个雷恩加尔，他皱皱眉，想打字的手拿起又放下。</p><p>当你是个ad中单选手时，你在bp阶段想的只有：打野玩ap吧？上单玩ap吧？ad玩ap吧？辅助拿个肉。</p><p>你以为你梦中的兰博上单和蜘蛛打野会出现？那你可真是想多了。</p><p>五楼换了几个英雄后还是锁了狮子狗，就差没把 I really wanna play Rengar 写在id上。上单给了点面子，拿了个瑞兹。</p><p>对线手长法师，劫3级前只能表演我不是很在乎这些小兵。当他在享受q都会q歪来的挨打生活的时候，自家打野打完河蟹在小龙河道出现了。</p><p>他先交了闪现补伤害，狮子狗后闪，一血揣到自己口袋里就走了。他想这下没事咯可以舒舒服服农到6级开始杀人了，本来他也不是那种依赖人头的打法。结果狮子又来了。</p><p>陆凉：？</p><p>是真的三分钟来了两次。</p><p>他是真没享受过这种待遇。</p><p>这之后对面打野也开始反蹲，手长法师本来就可以呆在后面用技能补兵，单杀看起来希望不大了。这个狮子狗还在坚持不懈地蹲中，双ad跟对面中野二打二得不失误才行，问题是他这么蹲把对面下路也招过来了。</p><p>陆凉烦了，打字说打野别来了。</p><p>再来我单带去了，不和你玩了88。</p><p>像他这种刺客中单玩家都有个分带的梦，可以酷酷地打字说出“对面至少要来三个才能杀我，他们来抓我你们打大龙”之类的话。他们这阵容一过三十分钟就不好打团，但对面被他的分带打乱了节奏，也没找到机会强开他的队友，所以还是赢了。</p><p>陆凉在点赞环节愣了下，鼠标放在狮子狗的名字上，最后还是点了跳过。他开开心心地看了眼自己的mvp和漂亮数据，准备开下一把的时候，打野在房间里说话了。</p><p>Jun：给个好友位。</p><p>Jun：中单。</p><p>陆凉（内心）：你在想peach。</p><p>陆凉（打字）：对不起好友满了哈。</p><p>今天他没打算直播，所以罕见地回了一句，平时有观众看自己打游戏，男孩子是绝对不会和队友互动的。毕竟不说话默默carry是坠酷的。</p><p>但这也让陆凉有点好奇，这号人之前排位都没见过。他点开了对方的游戏资料，是个80%+胜率的小号，玩打野位，陆陆续续打了十几二十天，现在宗师了。按这个速度要不了两天就能王者。</p><p>是个野爹。</p><p>谁不想要一个80胜率的野爹呢。陆凉在心里扼腕，主要是下意识地拒绝别人，习惯太差了。</p><p>但他也从来没在大号和别人双排过，他的英雄池决定了阵容的上限，比起双排让别人失望，不如自己随便玩玩。好友满了当然也就是一句空话，好友列表里四十个人，认识的大概五个，剩下的都是不认识的或者小号。</p><p>他正对着别人的游戏资料发呆，右下角多了一条信息。</p><p>弥弥猫：双排了搞快点搞快点搞快点。</p><p>陆凉回了个1，切了个钻四的号。</p><p>他大号在整个区都蛮有名气，常年稳定王者的劫亚索泰隆玩家，在非刺客英雄版本也能呆在高分段。妹妹陆弥喜欢玩上单位，属于什么都要玩什么都玩得不好的那种，偶尔还冒充一下软妹辅助。</p><p>他接了微信语音，一连上就是妹妹的宣言。</p><p>陆弥：“哥哥，今天一定行！我的刀妹改版后没有输过。”</p><p>陆凉：“你要能选到刀妹你中吧，我去上。”</p><p>陆弥：“？”</p><p>陆凉：“想玩锐雯。”</p><p>陆弥：“你正常点。”</p><p>他想了想还是开了直播，他的直播间男女粉丝数量均衡，男粉丝还多一些，毕竟大多数时候是技术流主播。女粉丝？不开摄像头的人，女粉丝来源基本上就是带亲妹妹打打钻石低分段。</p><p>【主播又带妹啊？一天天的带妹行8行啊。】</p><p>【想看大号的把大号打在屏幕上。】</p><p>【哥哥开播了！】</p><p>【哥哥开个色相头吧，磕头了。】</p><p>女粉丝喊他哥哥，一部分原因是陆弥喊他哥哥，另一部分就是梗了。打排位时的陆凉是真的哥哥，不打字不互动不消极游戏，不会放过任何能赢的机会。</p><p>陆凉拿了锐雯，刀妹被对面ban了。陆弥是那种只能打顺风局的选手，因此在这个段位徘徊不前。但她也不是很在意分段，每局都玩得起劲。</p><p>弥弥猫：【主播带妹拿锐雯？这就是你带妹的态度吗？】</p><p>陆凉：“你能换个小号骂我吗？”</p><p>他今天没有课，带着妹妹打了一下午，关掉直播再回的大号。五十个好友请求躺在那里，其中不缺和他一样分段的人，当然也包括今天那个野爹。</p><p>通过是不是显得自己太狗了？看了对方的胜率后内心动摇的人无意识地扳了扳自己的指节。之前有段时间王者只能单排，现在王者也能双排了，所以前三百名之间双排也不是什么奇怪的事。</p><p>他鼠标移到好友列表上，除了弥弥之外，要好的朋友有一个认识了挺多年的王者ad，几乎是改名卡不要钱一样三天换一个情侣id，每次的对象还可能不是同一个。对方的id资料卡最下面是陆凉的直男式备注：王者ad。</p><p>还有一个高分段的上单，不过最近不怎么看见他玩了。他们还双排过，最后大家都悟了，两个打线上的一起排是必不可能上分的。</p><p>剩下的人被他快速滑过，几乎都是妹妹上号的时候加的朋友，什么我超甜、小可爱。陆弥就是本区妹子黄页，她平时匹配总有妹子主动要求上车。</p><p>王者ad：玩吗？</p><p>陆凉：玩什么。</p><p>王者ad：匹配，我带妹，你来。</p><p>陆凉：我能带吗？</p><p>王者ad：一个车两个妹不太好吧？</p><p>陆凉：亲妹。</p><p>王者ad：。那你带吧。</p><p>陆凉把正在创建排位的弥弥猫拉进房间，用了客户端自带的语音。一进去就听到女生撒娇：“人家想玩猫咪，怎么有别的小姐姐呀？我要打辅助哦，我先说了哦。”</p><p>陆弥：“冲冲冲，刚刚看了一个疾跑诺手视频，好狠，马上整上，看我点个天赋。”</p><p>王者ad和辅助妹妹：“？”</p><p>陆凉打着自己的位置，时不时看看上路，弥弥被对面打野针对得厉害，她也不愿意怂，十分钟送了好几个。下路也热闹得很，有王者ad在打崩对面轻轻松松，猫咪妹子也二十四小时粘在ad身上。</p><p>“哎呀，上单稳一点吧，这把很好赢的。”语音里从刚才到现在一直在捧场的女声，下路推完塔换线后也换了个话题，“对面跟个boss一样的。”</p><p>她倒也没说错，陆弥只能说不好意思让我发育一会，我是团战型上单。</p><p>辅助妹妹：“那你应该带个传送呀。”</p><p>陆凉皱皱眉，也没说什么。对面前期是优势大一些，但他玩个亚索可以带，30分钟补了300个刀。上路没节奏，中下补回来就好。更何况这只是匹配。</p><p>妹妹今年才玩的游戏，排位基本也是陆凉带着，他就是那种受人诟病的放养型大腿，分是带上去了，教是不会教的。还好陆弥也不算笨，现在的分段纯靠个人操作也能打打，就是有点太随心所欲了。</p><p>陆弥直到打完游戏也没有属于自己的高光时刻，只听到哥哥说了一句不玩了。她又开始看视频，把游戏客户端最小化了，也没听到提示音。</p><p>王者ad：不好意思啊。</p><p>陆凉：你和我说没用，你找弥弥。</p><p>王者ad：嗯嗯，我加她了，她还没理我。</p><p>王者ad：你妹妹玩上单的？</p><p>陆凉：嗯。</p><p>王者ad：行。</p><p>那边反应过来了，她飞快问了一句：咋啦？</p><p>王者ad：想说对不起哈。</p><p>陆弥：啊？你不是打得挺好的吗？</p><p>哥哥心里都觉得不太是滋味，她还只在为自己没有打出像主播视频里的精彩操作而惋惜。主播的e一拉拉三个，她走上去e来三个小兵，差了不是一点半点。</p><p>王者ad：以后我带你玩吧，你会辅助吗？</p><p>陆弥：我不太想玩辅助。</p><p>王者ad：那也没事，你下次匹配拉我就好。</p><p>王者ad：我加你微信吧。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆凉不是签约主播，当时平台找上他的时候，他正处于考学的关键阶段，想也没想给拒了。后来也就一直这么不冷不热地播着，没有娱乐效果和针对性的直播吸引不了太固定的粉丝。</p><p>今天他开着直播带妹妹排位，意外地顺利赢到了晋级赛。直播间气氛也挺好，大家都开始开玩笑说主播平时带妹好像不是这个画风。</p><p>他这把玩的是泰隆，线上单杀脆皮很容易，但对面中单好巧不巧是个大虫子，没有给他多少机会。除了ad外其他三个也是大肉。陆弥玩的输出上单，线上不打崩对面，团战作用没有对面大肉团控强。</p><p>阵容不太好，加上对面打野往死里蹲上路，他们这团战根本没得打。</p><p>输一把很正常，但从这把开始连输就不太好看了。他们连续三把排到同一个打野在对面，每一把都是不要命一样抓上路。陆弥这种不在乎分的选手也被抓到心态崩了，女孩子打到后面说话有点哑，声音低低地说不玩了。</p><p>陆凉点了添加对面的打野为好友。</p><p>对面很快同意了，没有发任何信息过来，但也没有再开游戏。他觉得不对劲，敲了字就发过去。</p><p>亥时出世：还排？</p><p>白郡会想着去撞陆凉的车纯属突然上头了。一个月前家里让他回国呆半年顺便处理点房产相关的事，他把美服号丢给当地朋友就回来了。有网瘾的富二代其实算是比较省钱的那种富二代，回来就买了个空号从零单排。边吃饭边看精彩操作视频的时候看见了个玩得天崩地裂的劫，之后一小时把人家现在多少分直播间是什么前几个赛季用过什么id都搞清楚了。</p><p>也是碰见的第一把他刚好想玩狮子狗，没别的原因。</p><p>他打得不算快，现实中有点忙，主要胜率很高。没想到这种资质对方也不给面子，不加就是不加。</p><p>今天碰见对方开播，带的上单，他脑子一热借了个隐藏分高的白金号去狙击了。一排就是连排三把，还把把在对面，盯着他双排的人就可劲抓。</p><p>其实也不算盯着，那种打法激进的上单，不挨抓是不可能的。</p><p>歪打正着，对方主动加他了。</p><p>水影忍者：不排了。</p><p>亥时出世：明天你排吗？</p><p>水影忍者：看情况。</p><p>陆凉想着干脆在这个号上再打两把，就进了队列，接着信息栏里第一位也马上从空闲的绿点变成了繁忙的黄点。</p><p>陆凉：？</p><p>他尝试性地叉出队列重进，对方和他做了一模一样的操作。</p><p>陆凉：？？？</p><p>亥时出世：你在狙我？</p><p>他其实有点莫名其妙，倒不是怕被狙击，他看得出对方水平，一个是不明白钻四号有什么狙击的价值，另一个就是弥弥被杀得心情有点低落，他得想点招儿哄着。</p><p>对方没回复，径直下线了。</p><p>十秒钟后他接到水影忍者的信息：不好意思，刚游戏卡住了重登了一下，你说了什么吗？</p><p>不要脸又真的有够不要脸。</p><p>这事就这么轻描淡写带过了，陆凉加他本意也不是追究骂人，就想以后躲着点儿。这种打小号的人不会在这个分段呆太久，碰上了又确实只能认倒霉。当前不是ad刺客的版本，他大号排位打得少了，真要打也选的亚索。</p><p>他摁亮手机屏幕，给陆弥发了信息，问要不要吃饭。过了十分钟还没回，估计是睡着了。</p><p>宿舍里本来人就不满，第四年更少了，很多时候只有他一个人呆着。陆凉性格又比较独来独往，在学校里没几个朋友。但因为长得还不错，爱慕者有那么一些。网瘾少年在心里合计了一下，决定点外卖，不浪费时间出去吃饭了。</p><p>预计时间四十分钟，他开了把排位等着。</p><p>水影忍者：双排吗？</p><p>亥时出世：不了。</p><p>他后半句是嫌双排麻烦，但手里顿了一下，没说出口。</p><p>水影忍者：我保证又乖又carry。</p><p>亥时出世：？</p><p>陆凉其实被好笑到了，他看得出对方的水平，但自己就是放松打法，乱玩一气，对对方为什么要缠着自己双排完全没头绪。</p><p>亥时出世：好。你拉我。</p><p>陆凉直播间没刻意隐藏自己的主页客户端，毕竟他平时说得上话的人一边手就数得清，设置obs的时候顺手就引入了。这时候弹幕有粉丝陆陆续续地刷【？？？？？】【我保证又乖又carry】。</p><p>他笑了下，心里想说的是我可真不认识这号人啊。</p><p>这个亥时出世是个小场次号，胜率不高不低60左右，用来带陆弥就没认真打。这也就亲哥能做出来的事，换成别的大腿早被甩了。</p><p>水影忍者：语音吗？</p><p>亥时出世：这个分段不用吧。</p><p>他们中野连着拿了好几把位置，赢得轻轻松松，赢了晋级赛还跳段了。</p><p>当然这个系统并不会让你一直拿位置，陆凉补位ad，打野补位上单。陆凉内心以为本应该是两个人在虚拟的网络世界中面面相觑，对方先一步私聊他：不会？你上，我ad。</p><p>陆凉当场想磕头了，然后选了个锐雯被杀成0/4。</p><p>是英雄克制问题，一定是，是鳄鱼好打锐雯的问题。</p><p>他不送了，老老实实躺在安全的地方，能安全吃到的兵才去吃。期间看了好多眼下路，竟然是优势，给他争取到了一点发（混）育（线）的时间。</p><p>水影忍者的卡莎虽然不比王者ad的操作那么细，但输出足够，死了也已经尽力了。最后锐雯闪现开了一波完美团，他们就一波了。</p><p>对面：这个锐雯之前不是0/4吗，怎么这么猛啊？</p><p>他在胜利画面出来之前退了这局游戏，又下了播。</p><p>水影忍者：不玩了吗？</p><p>亥时出世：嗯，你卡莎玩得可以。</p><p>水影忍者：嘿嘿，我的ad还是能打打钻二小朋友的。</p><p>水影忍者：你大号能不能就是</p><p>水影忍者：加一下我啊。</p><p>陆凉：？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>林间，也就是王者ad，他最开始的id没人记得了，毕竟业内知名三天换一个情侣id，还和不同的妹妹。如果不是段位太高，根本没人会记得他是谁。</p><p>一上线就有几十条信息在那等着，他全看了一眼，有约组排的，有想和他改id的。他挑了几个回复过去，打算上个匹配或者大乱斗的车。</p><p>最近的高分段都不太好排，一个是s9的排位系统出了大问题，王者和低分钻石甚至会出现在同一把游戏里。二是平衡做得不好，ban&amp;pick直接决定胜负。本来人就少，这下大家全去下棋和大乱斗了。</p><p>他把好友列表往下拉了拉，看到离开状态的弥弥猫，建了个房间拉她进来。等待过程中不断有朋友问：一起吗？</p><p>林间挑了挑人，钻一以下的没有回复，拉了几个诚信手打大师以上的男性朋友。在高分段待久了，很多该知道的不该知道的即使不主动去了解也会知道那么一些，段位和操作不相匹配的大有人在。更何况这个赛季的排位系统让光是钻石以上的人数就比去年多出两倍，注水量可想而知了。</p><p>Your Eve：开吗</p><p>闻烬低语：等人</p><p>他摁亮手机给她发微信，陆弥倒是回得快，说自己三分钟到电脑前。</p><p>他说好，别着急。</p><p>朋友a在语音里问：“这是你新的妹吗？怎么不是玩辅助的？”</p><p>林间：你给我去打上单，马上。</p><p>朋友a：你怎么不说你去打野呢？匹配抢妹子位置这种事我干不出来。</p><p>林间：你是不是不想呆这分段了？我24小时特别关注狙你。</p><p>朋友a：我去找个中单哥哥双排，中野联动比你下路带个辅助加起来不强多了，嘻嘻。</p><p>语音之外的陆弥完全不知道发生了什么，看大家都没有选或者喊位置，开开心心地选了锐雯。</p><p>林间：你大师没了。</p><p>朋友b：好像也不对啊，这个妹子跟你不是情侣id，也不是玩辅助的。</p><p>林间：确实。</p><p>几个高分段的人打匹配还是轻轻松松，打野寡妇只看着上路抓。下路锤石辅助太顺了甚至出了把无尽，没有悬念的20分钟游戏。这个打野一直在打字夸陆弥天啊玩得也太好了。虽然正常人都看得出他只是非常捧妹子的场。</p><p>林间：这把你们应该懂了。</p><p>西鼠霸王：我上单行吗？</p><p>弥弥猫：嗯嗯好。</p><p>闻烬低语：来语音吗？我拉你。</p><p>林间把陆弥拉进微信语音群，自己选了个霞，在语音里问：“你会玩洛吗？”</p><p>与此同时屏幕上出现了一个瞬间锁定的布隆。</p><p>林间：？</p><p>语音里的女孩子唔了一声，说：“啊不好意思我已经选好了。刚刚在点天赋来着。”</p><p>Your Eve：“布隆好。”</p><p>西鼠霸王：“真的不错。”</p><p>并不是脑瘫：“好猛。”</p><p>林间：“你们三个可以别说话了？”</p><p>Your Eve：“有一说一。”</p><p>西鼠霸王：“确实。”</p><p>陆弥在一群陌生人里倒不至于犯怯，就是容易忽略别人在说什么，一门心思玩自己的。基本的连招她大概知道，但双人路打得太少，不补兵就不太清楚该做些什么事。</p><p>于是林间看着她各种尝试性开团，Q空走上去挨一套打加上忘记开防盗门，对面输出完了开个门左右晃动。“原来是这样啊我懂了。”女孩子不大但自信满满的声音在他耳边，他竟然笑了一下。</p><p>陆弥懂的结果就是她0/5/2，连带着林间苟延残喘十分钟，好不容易混过了对线期。</p><p>他本来给自己找好了一串面对常见电竞软妹时忍着不生气的理由：这也就是匹配，如果不是他对不起别人在先，如果不是她不玩辅助，如果不是她还有个玩劫的王者哥哥……</p><p>但他却实实在在地没有生气。</p><p>朋友b：“哎，感觉妹子你的id有点眼熟。昨天还是前天大乱斗你好像在我对面？”</p><p>林间心里咯噔一下，下路组结束不甚理想的对线期后来到中路拉扯，在面前乱晃的筋肉圣诞老人好像没有要说话的意思。战况看起来一触即发，结果冷场了二十秒钟这团还没打起来，陆弥后知后觉回了个嗯。</p><p>不过她自己也记不得了。</p><p>不把匹配当一回事的人切出去看历史战绩，“是诶你玩的兰博……咦你和影子哥认识啊？”</p><p>“影子哥？”她重复了一遍不熟悉的称呼，像嚼了几口没有味道的口香糖。对面中单走位失误，她手忙脚乱地跟上，其中还因为开错防盗门的时机而大喊大叫。</p><p>西鼠霸王：“目下光影，玩劫的，以前可爹了，最近拉胯，还在600分挣扎。”</p><p>林间：“你100分怎么好意思啊？”</p><p>西鼠霸王：“嘻嘻，打不上去不妨碍我口嗨。”</p><p>陆弥：“哥哥很有名吗？”</p><p>并不是脑瘫：“哥哥？那不是没事了？怪不得不是和你情侣名字的妹子咧，原来人家有更厉害的大腿。”</p><p>Your Eve：“呜呜别说了别说了。”</p><p>林间：“？？？”</p><p>这些朋友一个比一个能瞎扯，他开始在心里盘算怎么挨个把他们踢下钻一了。</p><p>Your Eve：“不过影子哥以前单排真的猛，哪个打野见到bp对面选个劫不害怕？来中路抓要被秀，去下路抓你以为是赚的结果被收割，头可太晕了。影子哥排的时候我只希望他在自己家，本人ap打野专职当狗。”</p><p>西鼠霸王：“在对面我只想-3。”</p><p>Your Eve：“确实。如果不是劫现在垃了，高分段排位还是要给影子哥面子的。”</p><p>并不是脑瘫：“你们这些脆皮的真的不行，好好看好好学，遇到这种反手大树石头人咖喱奥，没有我不会玩的坦克。”</p><p>Your Eve：“呜呜别混了别混了。”</p><p>陆弥分心听着关于陆凉的事迹，她今年才开始玩，哥哥段位很高她知道，但头一回听到别人讲述的，觉得很新奇。</p><p>林间：“弥弥，大龙做下视野，我跟你去。”</p><p>她id就叫弥弥猫，几乎所有的朋友都叫她弥弥，一时间也没意识到这是个挺亲近的称呼。对面也是三四个人跟着做视野，扫描开得有来有回，只比哪边真眼买得多。</p><p>自家的蜘蛛打野捆住对面走位失误的中单，没有闪现的c位被全输出打野控到只有死，这波大龙团一下子就变成了五打四。对面也没办法再继续留在龙坑旁边了，上下两路都在往家里推。</p><p>陆弥甚至打了个哈欠。</p><p>感觉不知道为什么就赢了，在她发现河道里的水确实能没过脚的时候。</p><p>“玩辅助是不是很无聊？”林间问。</p><p>语音里几个声音陆弥还分不清谁是谁，凭印象想着应该是ad，“啊，是我不会玩，看别人操作还蛮厉害的。”</p><p>“妹子你应该玩派克。”</p><p>“派克加一，有几个杀几个。情况不对就隐身跑路，ad的命不值钱。”</p><p>他这些朋友都是哪里来的啊？好的不学净给他出这种难题，平时他带其他妹怎么不见这些人嚷嚷着让别人人玩派克？真是有鬼了。</p><p>还没开下一把的空隙，林间点开自己的高分段分组往下拉，目下光影赫然在队列中。</p><p>闻烬低语：？</p><p>目下光影：打维护，这几天要忙了。</p><p>闻烬低语：哦，打不了喊我。那个玩卡特的也在排，你说不定要跟他碰上了。</p><p>目下光影：嗯，排到你前女友了。替你打招呼？</p><p>闻烬低语：她都能排到你了？她多少分了啊？</p><p>林间在个人资料界面输入她的id，猛一看可能都认不出来了，全靠肌肉记忆在撑着。鼠标移到她的段位图标上，显示的大师20点。女孩子白银的时候好像就在昨天，虽然他心里清楚那已经是好几个赛季前的事情了。</p><p>闻烬低语：你号烂了，建议不维护掉到钻一重打。</p><p>目下光影：滚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>难道真的会有人挂机在一个开放房间里，回过神来已经凑齐五个人可以开了？</p><p>陆凉忙了一整周学校的事情，直播也请了假，再上游戏的时候想不到已经变天了。一个是林间从八百点掉到两百点，顶着紫色大师框狂打排位的ad玩家仿佛是回到了赛季初，消息也不回。</p><p>当然不回的原因也可能是陆凉问了一句：“卖分了？”</p><p>另外一件事是一千点以上突然多了一个路人，在没人知道到底是谁的情况下，单排保持着70胜率几乎要登顶了。所有人都在看英雄池和风格猜是哪位王者打野又玩了个小号。</p><p>而这个人此刻赖在陆凉的单双排房间里不走了。</p><p>目下光影：？</p><p>Jun：开？</p><p>目下光影：你是zt吗？</p><p>Zt是本区最想抱上的野爹大腿排行榜多年蝉联第一名，光王者分段就有他好几个小号。陆凉和他认识但不算熟，只知道最近好像在双排挑战从零单排到大师的胜率记录。王者分段很少有one trick打野，几乎都是版本狗，同一时间段的英雄池看不出来谁是谁。</p><p>Jun：不是。</p><p>陆凉心里想也是哦，zt怎么可能无故狙击他还找他双排。放眼望去他也没有跟高分段任何一个打野发展出这种缘分。</p><p>Jun：不是小号。</p><p>目下光影：现在不打。</p><p>Jun：好。我一直在。</p><p>陆凉点开微信找林间，装死排位的ad玩家难得秒回，听起来还不太愉快：“你以为我怎么掉的六百分，这几天只赢过他在我这边的局，每次带着他的中上来抓得我头都大了。”</p><p>陆凉：“很强？”</p><p>林间：“很强，也不见他双排，胜率高得离谱，我如果不带个厉害辅助估计做不到。已经输到每把都怀疑队友在卖分或者我自己在卖分了……不过有一说一，现在可以排到我的女神幸幸子了，不亏，看看她玩得怎么样了。”</p><p>陆凉：“你真为了排到她掉下来啊？”</p><p>林间：“那倒不至于，一个大师号我还拿不出来？现在就是普普通通地连跪而已。”</p><p>陆凉回了句哦就不管他了，自己的维护局在今晚，这周他也不是一把没玩，就是掐着时间打完一把下线了。不夸张地说王者是份全职工作，有好几个号的更是。他切回游戏客户端，赖着的人已经显示离开状态，倒是可以直接踢掉，但他不确定这样是不是正确的选择。</p><p>毕竟谁又想掉六百分还要借口排前女友呢。</p><p>手比脑子动得快，他当下给对方发了一句：我开了？</p><p>Jun：好。</p><p>小主播设置好遮挡图片，隐藏了自己的队列，再把自己的直播打开。他的直播间名字还是“王者劫单排”这种毫无辨识度的关键词，偶尔后面带个横杠接着“带妹打会儿小号”。</p><p>Jun：语音？</p><p>目下光影：哦，就用游戏语音吧。</p><p>虽然是不在意料之内的发展，白郡还是接受了这个方案。实名上网模范青年没办法接受这个人一点信息都不给的直播间简介——</p><p>你好，我是目下光影，四个赛季的王者劫玩家。</p><p>请问年龄呢？哪里人？各种社交网络名字？YouTube频道？discord频道？donate方式？在？为什么主播必备的恰饭三件套都不安排上？</p><p>“我在直播，你介意吗？排队和小地图我都挡了。”陆凉对不熟的人保持礼貌的时候，光听着其实是个挺冷漠的人，他自己意识不到还以为没朋友是因为网瘾太重。</p><p>“我没问题，”架不住白郡脸皮厚，“你的直播间地址是？”</p><p>我知道但是我要装作不知道。</p><p>陆凉想着自己都开播了，没有不告诉人家的道理。谁知道这个b又回了一句：“你会不会提前预告开播啊？有什么微博之类的吗？”</p><p>陆凉心中保守估计三百个问号，是想狙他还是窥他屏？在？为什么一千点为什么要看六百点的直播？</p><p>与此同时白郡还在密切关注直播间的弹幕，大多数都是哥哥回来了和欢迎回来之类的。因为陆凉没有开麦，所以偶尔能看见他打字回复一些关于劫的问题。</p><p>排了有十分钟的时候陆凉就开始玩网页小游戏了，在那之前白郡已经给他发了十几个搞笑图片，从宠物萌图到无聊meme，刚开始陆凉还客套性哈哈，现在干脆全屏了自己的小游戏假装没看见。</p><p>他挡了自己的队列，所以游戏内的聊天在这段时间里直播是看不见的。又赶上双排，拉高了他的分段，想要排进去得付出更多时间和耐心。</p><p>“为什么会问我是不是zt？”</p><p>陆凉啊了一声，“你的胜率到这个分段感觉只有他做得到。”</p><p>“你和他很熟吗？”</p><p>“不熟。”</p><p>白郡把在zt微信聊天框打好的五十字狂喷瞬间删掉，给认识多年的老友留了点面子。他自己也很清楚，高分段来来去去就那么些人，说不认识是不可能，但很多也仅限于“这号人太有名不得不知道”。毕竟闪闪发光的第一名的大腿谁不想抱呢。</p><p>耳机里响了一声，游戏客户端从最小化自动弹出来，他们都点过了无数次的接受。白郡没有看游戏，滑着手机看之前爸妈吩咐下来的事情。</p><p>对面一选天使，轮到陆凉捏紧拳头最后一秒选了个亚索。</p><p>S9对ad刺客的削弱都在克制装备上，秒表再补个探索者护臂，可以让拉克丝这种本应该不敢在劫面前补刀的英雄变成劫玩家最烦的中单。</p><p>“到你了。”</p><p>“我看看。”白郡没怎么注意，稍微看了几眼已经选出了什么英雄，“我玩个寡妇好了。”</p><p>白郡选英雄的根据主要在于我想不想玩。认真的时候至少还会在版本强势打野里选，不开心的时候只要没被ban的英雄他都选得出来。</p><p>“你知道……”陆凉还在调天赋，听到对方突然说话，“我好像很有名？”</p><p>陆凉：“？”</p><p>“弹幕里有人认得我。”</p><p>他把弹幕往上拉了一会儿，能看见有人在说最近的千分打野Jun，不过因为他没开麦又隐藏了队列，没人知道他们在双排。</p><p>弹幕也就算了，一进游戏对面的上单就在疯狂申请互动：Jun爹，给个好友位啊，一个星期了。</p><p>“哇，我好像真的很有名哎。”得意的语调完全藏不住，听也听得出来现在有人的嘴角已经咧到最开了。尽管如此游戏里只回了个“o.o”的颜文字。</p><p>亚索和中单刀妹打了个五五开，谁也没占到便宜，都是感觉不对马上撤退的选手，三级抢蟹打了一波一换二。两边都是交了所有技能的状态，线在亚索这边，刀妹心里也清楚寡妇就在附近，只能看着线被控住。稍微试探性往前走想要补刀，头上立刻亮起伊芙琳的标记，自己家打野只是晚来了一步人就没了。</p><p>太狠了。</p><p>“感觉伊芙琳不太好玩，要一直一直抓人。”白郡从上路辛辛苦苦一路杀到下路后发出了这样的感慨，“我喜欢刷。”</p><p>那你怎么不去找个玩塔里克中单的双排？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一直单排的人都会有近似的习惯，能打信号绝不打字，并且忘了自己还有开口说话的功能。业内知名聋哑主播陆凉平时经常会忘记自己需要和观众互动。大概两三把之后有热心观众发现总是同一个比较爱帮中的打野。</p><p>【主播在和Jun双排吗？真是抱上大腿了呢】</p><p>【前面阴阳怪气举报了，哥哥孤独恰瑞的时候少？单排上个王者再说话】</p><p>Jun【是我抱大腿哦^^】</p><p>在队列中随意看弹幕的陆凉差点没从椅子上滑下来，突然出现的眼熟id甚至不知什么时候连粉丝铭牌都办好了，在不愠不火的弹幕里投下深水炸弹。</p><p>【啊啊啊啊啊真的是Jun爹，求开直播！！想看打野第一视角】</p><p>【难道有人还不知道Jun吗？都快超过zt了，好希望看他们碰到一起】</p><p>直播间的人气急速上升，接近以往最热闹的时候。虽然都不是冲着主播玩得有多好来的，有好奇白郡真实身份的人，也有想窥屏的人。陆凉困惑地盯着自己陌生又熟悉的直播页面发呆，人气大概是与生俱来的东西，有就会有，无就是无。他最热闹的时候也只是因为排到了某些不开播的选手或者大主播。</p><p>白郡没有再在弹幕里互动了，但从语音里哼哼唧唧的语气能听出心情不错。陆凉从ban选到进入游戏都没有说一句话，这把打野在前置位选了个酒桶，大概是白郡摸清楚了他没有劫就会选亚索的习惯。</p><p>两边打野在河蟹旁边来来回回，亚索不想被消耗于是放了线，二级晚了一步。辛德拉比他先到，配合打野杀了酒桶，亚索只能交点燃和闪现强换对面艾克，自己的命也送掉了。</p><p>他没有线权，这波其实算他的。</p><p>【主播和打野双排不清线支援的啊？我上我也行】</p><p>【对面是辛德拉怎么推啊，弱智？】</p><p>【弹幕教王者玩游戏，爷笑了】</p><p>陆凉直播间没有安排房管，唯一的房管是没管过事的陆弥，眼看着弹幕里越吵越厉害，他趁着走回线上的空档把自己游戏里可见的弹幕机屏蔽掉了。你随便发表意见，反正我也不会看。</p><p>“你推，我会来蹲，没事。”</p><p>饶是科比本比听到这句话内心也该有些触动。如果说陆凉原本打线和支援是对半开，从五分钟开始他的确多看了几眼我方打野的动向，同时白郡在语音里跟他报备对面大致在哪。</p><p>艾克在这个版本是个赖皮英雄，除了大肉外没什么人活得过两套EQ，有大招还不容易死。顺起来就是脆皮噩梦。</p><p>“我真觉得……”</p><p>白郡说了半句话，就没剩余心思说全它了。后面他打得很谨慎，死蹲没有位移的法师，艾克来了就走，绝不去追时光倒流。</p><p>“你真觉得？”</p><p>酒桶还在反这波六鸟子，“英雄很强，人玩得就一般般，但就是强到只要玩得一般般都很好赢。从数据上当然挑不出什么错，打起来却发现这种人也能赢，版本是不是最强的能力？”他听着多少有些不是滋味，“我也不想去玩那些无聊……”</p><p>这条龙刷的是土元素，控大龙的关键。白郡从家里出来就往那边紧赶慢赶，和队友走一起清视野。亚索接上酒桶大招，打了波还算可以的团。</p><p>酒桶在当前版本不算非常强，不过是个世界赛英雄，每到十一月过后总会有选率上的提高。“其实我可以玩李青，但有ap伤害好一些。”</p><p>“你不用想着配合我。”陆凉一向是想玩什么玩什么的心态，对别人配合自己这种事习惯不了。</p><p>“我自己想玩什么没那么重要。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>这把打完白郡就不在房间里了，陆凉看了看王者排名，现在也只是在前百名内。他不是没到过更高的位置，只是当前的版本对自己来说太过困难。本来想光荣下播，从来没有在自己直播间听见的、最高档位的打赏响了五下。</p><p>他不支持观众打赏，也不太念id感谢，当下愣在那里，这是不是哪里出了问题？</p><p>Jun【下次见】</p><p>【？啊是我落伍了吗现在的大腿不仅要超能carry还要有钱当你绝对的榜一？】</p><p>【我哭了下次见呜呜这是什么绝美爱情】</p><p>陆凉光速下播，把尴尬留给直播间里剩余的人去消化。他慢慢吞吞地关掉页面，心里还在为刚才的事感到不自在，这个人为什么要做这些？又没有很熟。</p><p>游戏里有人发来信息，是林间连着骂了一串“在大师零点挂着的人真的菜到爷想吐”“她怎么和个狗逼双排？哈哈，是高分段厉害ad不够多还是我这个工具人不够好用了？”“太恶心了，我好脆弱啊，呜呜”。</p><p>陆凉：“你别打了。”</p><p>林间：“真的好难，我已经排不到你了，哥哥。”</p><p>他们认识了有那么好些年，刚开始林间也的确会喊他哥，直到林间考到同个大学两人见过面后就没怎么叫过了。如果用一种感觉形容，就是一直以来只清楚对方段位变化的朋友突然见到了活的，林间好久都没缓过劲来。</p><p>嘴上这么说，这个人只要状态正常，打回去还不是轻轻松松。还在这装可怜，陆凉回复的速度慢到足够林间想明白接下去只有“爬”。林间是典型情绪玩家，连败就会赌气一直玩，一夜王者上钻一的操作太多了，实在不值得同情。</p><p>陆弥给他打电话说吃饭，陆凉不忘回电脑上交代，“我和妹妹吃饭去了。”</p><p>“你妹妹也太多了，慕了。”</p><p>“一直就只有一个。”</p><p>“是那个猫猫？她也在我们学校吗？”</p><p>“在旁边更好的那所。”</p><p>“哦？只要你开口，我也可以考虑去的。”</p><p>陆凉的你想屁吃打好了，就是没发出去。想来想去给他发了地址，说你来吧，不敢来的家里人会怎么样不用我多说了。他走之前又想到了那笔打赏。陆凉不是个缺钱的人，直播的收入他没放在心上，偶尔会取出来存进银行，后来嫌麻烦就没注意了，反正也没多少。</p><p>真是个怪人。</p><p>他习惯把电脑开着挂在那里，出门前又确认了下东西都带着。陆弥给他打电话说自己已经到了，先点上了，外面有点凉。陆凉嗯嗯几句，说可能有个朋友要来。</p><p>他这个哥哥当得随随便便，爸妈走得早，但留下了钱。妹妹又优秀到根本不需要担心，反倒时常要她来关心自己的生活。</p><p>潮式牛肉火锅店里雾蒙蒙的，人坐得又满，说话的声音传到天花板再返下来，很热闹。陆凉站在门口往四周看，她真的不客气，已经在吃了。他坐下先给林间发了句我们坐窗边，给妹妹递了纸巾。</p><p>同辈人吃饭很随意，也不非要聊天，看到手机上有什么好玩的就交流两句。陆凉想问她是不是有什么事，毕竟今年开始玩游戏后她的强度已经比他还高了。而以前她几乎不玩任何游戏。</p><p>“谁要来呀？”</p><p>“林间，上次一起玩过的，认识好久了，现在跟我同校。不过我也不知道他是不是真要来。”</p><p>陆弥就明白了，用尖尖头的筷子扎穿煮熟的牛肉丸，一边看手机一边嚼了几十下。她今天穿得暖和，也不怕衣服被熏得一身火锅味，软软的头发和毛绒围脖把大半张脸都遮住了。他们吃到半路，有人才走到旁边拉开座位坐下，戴着顶鸭舌帽，说：“哥。”</p><p>“这是弥弥，林间。”陆凉像机器人一样介绍完，就又恢复了吃饭的状态。他明显感到林间有话想说，碍于妹妹在场不好发作，偶像包袱重得很，于是自己也乐得清静。</p><p>只是他越吃越发现有什么不对劲，这个人来蹭吃蹭喝也就算了，时不时还盯着陆弥看是怎么回事。陆凉清清嗓子，问你到底来干什么。</p><p>林间这才把注意力重新放回到他身上，“你为什么在和Jun一起排？他是谁小号？不对，你也不双排啊？”</p><p>“你排得到我吗就在那呜呜喳喳？吃你的饭。”</p><p>“这就是有爹的嘴脸吗？真是好笑呢。”</p><p>“Jun是谁？”陆弥放慢了咀嚼的速度，像小仓鼠终于把食物全存到了颊囊里，参与到这场八卦中来。</p><p>林间：“我也想知道。八十胜率千分打野，哦，现在千一了。”</p><p>陆凉：“我只知道他不是小号，不知道为什么他非要跟我排。”</p><p>林间：“也许是一见钟情。”</p><p>陆弥：“也许是一见钟情。”</p><p>陆凉白了他一眼，说：“你排到你女神了吗？不是好恶心，不是好脆弱？怎么，不把人家带上宗师证明一下自己，你怎么好意思打回来啊？”</p><p>林间往把刚烫熟的黄喉放到陆凉盘子里：“我真的错了，多吃点，少说两句。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>先把妹妹送回到了校门口，陆凉和林间两个人在周五的夜晚打不到车，打算走回自己学校。</p><p>林间本来还挺想问他是不是本地人，如果是为什么周末不回家，他和陆凉的关系可以说是太特殊了，认识那么多年也从来没想过问问对方生活里的事。见面之前他对自己的定位就停留在网友，是填点赞印象的话会给亲密度打八分满分十分的游戏好友，又的的确确完全不了解。质问游戏里的事情稀松平常，但要像对待现实里认识的朋友一样还做不太到。</p><p>过了好一会他才斟酌着开口，“……直到你说带亲妹的时候我才知道你有个妹妹呢。”</p><p>好像谈论刚刚发生的事再混进点游戏元素是最自然的话题，陆凉回了个嗯，“她以前不玩游戏。”</p><p>“看得出来，只能说是能玩。”</p><p>“你要求太高了，一个白银辅助硬教到钻一去，我自认做不到，让她随便玩玩就好了，能懂自然会懂。”</p><p>林间：“如果不是喜欢谁又愿意做舔狗呢，呜呜。”见陆凉不接话了才换回正常人的神色，“后来当然也没教过第二个了啊，情愿去舔着几个高分辅助哥哥，大家都玩得可好了，也不骂我，嘿嘿。”</p><p>“你能有这觉悟最好，别见到一个女孩子就喊人家打辅助。”</p><p>一星期前还八百分的王者ad听到这话立马像个耷拉着耳朵的小狗，如果他拉朋友打匹配抢陆弥位置的事情被眼前这个人知道了，他最近的生活应该会非常难过。</p><p>但想到头先女孩子的吃相，用筷子穿着两个牛肉丸细慢地嚼着，和打游戏的时候完全是两个人。他愈觉得确实是有点可爱。</p><p>他追前女友的时候试探了不知道多少遍，和她整天整天地打游戏，自己朋友在的时候会开玩笑喊她嫂子。真的在一起的时候自己开心到好友列表挨个送皮肤昭告天下。但将近两年的时间里他也一次都没有和对方见过面，即使是男女朋友也好，和一起打游戏的朋友其实没什么区别。只是他认认真真地、手把手把她教成了个体面的钻石辅助。</p><p>分手后他只会在陆凉面前把她当作自己情绪不好的借口，其实他也不知道自己在想什么，到底还喜不喜欢何幸？或者到底有没有喜欢过何幸。</p><p>反应过来的时候已经和不同的女孩子换了八百个情侣id了。</p><p>“难道你没有那种妹妹说一句哥哥带我，你就走不动道了的感觉吗？能不能将心比心，换位思考？”</p><p>陆凉对林间装没有心的把戏再熟悉不过了，也就配合他，“哦，好友列表里好像没有那种妹妹。”</p><p>“你就会加Jun那种巨carry的爹，我懂了。太恶心了，为了这点分，就为了这点数值，这些年你根本不明白我的感受。妹妹想改个id过分吗？想上个钻石过分吗？这不是明明白白的。”</p><p>“那确实，影宝想上个千分也不过分。”</p><p>陆凉说这话的时候当然还是面无表情的，不管林间说的话是不是已经完全不自洽了。</p><p>“你开个小号带带我呗，最近输太多了号有点烂掉了。先掉个钻一再打。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他们一路聊天很快就到了学校，道过别后各自离开。陆凉推开寝室的门，主机的按钮一直在闪烁，表明电脑已经是待机状态。重新打开后登陆游戏，罕见地有几条未读，打开只是走之前林间给的回复。</p><p>战绩记录里的最近几场胜利，回想起来每一把都只是做了自己应该做的事，没有特别出彩。他点进回放，打野的节奏好太多了，永远在正确的时间出现在正确的地方。</p><p>他鬼使神差地把Jun最近二十把的游戏回放全下到本地，挨个看了起来。Jun不是个偏好抓中的打野，没有固定的路线，似乎是因为元素龙版本，他往下走的情况比中路还多一些。陆凉不会打野，就是最受诟病的那种位置和英雄池都很单一的玩家。也是上分最快的一种方式。一个英雄硬怼几千把，只要带点脑子分段不会低。很可惜的是并不是所有人都带着脑子打游戏。</p><p>陆凉再见到Jun是几天后的事，倒不是时间错开了，只是这几天那个号一直没动过。上线后他手快开了个单排房间，发现Jun也在线，并且还是在一个开放的匹配房间里。</p><p>房间里另一个id是zt，没人不知道的第一野王。</p><p>他看不到的房间里面，zt正在连续发送问号，“你不加我？”</p><p>“想加我的人好多，但我只有一个好友，哈哈。”</p><p>“你别恶心我了，”zt回得很快，“你这次回来玩多久啊？你就前五十了，很快可以到前三。”</p><p>“好累哦，不想打。”白郡瞄到好友列表里的（1/1），“你想玩匹配吗？我离出去还有会时间。”</p><p>陆凉已经开始排队了，正在直播间和观众有一搭没一搭地聊天。被问得最多的不再是“主播劫现在用什么天赋啊？”、“主播能玩劫吗？”、“歌名是什么？”，以及“哥哥开摄像头开摄像头开摄像头”，而是“主播到底跟Jun是什么关系？”。陆凉每隔几条就得说，不知道，真的不认识。</p><p>游戏客户端响了一下，右下角显示收到了信息，他点开。</p><p>Jun：“o.o”</p><p>Jun：“要玩匹配吗？”</p><p>陆凉此刻怕是跳进黄河也洗不清了，弹幕开始狂刷【不知道真的不认识？？？】。他还犹豫地权衡着，今晚不是自己维护局的期限，又觉得别人都榜一了，一块儿打个匹配好像不过分？</p><p>目下光影进入了房间。</p><p>他和zt在排位经常碰到，说互相完全不认识是不可能，他不意外在Jun的房间里能看见zt，但zt却是意外得很。</p><p>“影子哥好。”</p><p>“你还要拉人吗？”Jun问。</p><p>陆凉顺手把陆弥和林间拉了进来，这下人齐了，挺热闹。</p><p>zt：“嚯嚯，这不是我的宝贝ad儿子吗？怎么大师了？间宝别打了头都被打烂了妈妈心疼。”</p><p>闻烬低语：“这个人怎么会在？哥我们不受这个气，撤！”</p><p>Jun：“我们在用游戏语音。”</p><p>陆凉点了加入语音，又戴上了耳麦，突然多出的两个新的声音不太好分辨，多亏了zt一直在拿林间掉分的事开玩笑。</p><p>“弥弥先选吧，我们玩什么都可以。”林间说。</p><p>女孩子答了好，选了中单刀妹。</p><p>zt还在旁边阴阳怪气：“好无语，为什么好好的王者带妹车会有个大师啊？爷可以受气，但真受不了丢面子。地狱恶魔人间，冷抖哭。”</p><p>林间锁了个盲僧打野，“哥你在直播对吧？让粉丝看看到底谁是本区最大阴阳人。”</p><p>这时候陆凉才想起直播的事，直播间已经爆炸了，弹幕一秒钟能刷过去二十条。</p><p>【纯路人，主播为什么能拉到zt和Jun啊？】</p><p>【啊啊啊好羡慕QAQ我也想被三个王者带着玩匹配呜呜QAAAQ】</p><p>【前面的，其实是四个，别问为什么问就是十年老粉8请自来】</p><p>【实不相瞒我好酸，果然高分都是抱团玩】</p><p>【这还是我平常看的那个玩劫的直播间吗？】</p><p>语音的内容观众也一样听得到，zt的粉丝其实并不会太意外他的发言，直播就经常说些有的没的八卦，微博也是整天高强度互动。只是不太关注他的人会觉得第一肯定是认真勤勉，虽然也没差太多。</p><p>Jun半天没吭声，选了个索拉卡，没锁。</p><p>“那我去上单了。”zt立刻接上锁了沸羊羊奥恩，两秒钟的时间在他的脑子里已经过了好长一段逻辑思考，影子哥会打ad吗？没见过，但是他不想和Jun的奶妈走下路，只能委屈别人一下。再说了，亚索是一直可以打ad的，目下光影的亚索在本区不会掉出前三。</p><p>于是他选了奥恩来配合，这就是第一打野的反应。</p><p>陆凉果然拿了亚索ad，他担忧地看着自己队友选的这些东西，自己再整个常规ad应该就没得玩了。最后他们就是这么个古怪阵容，全ad，对面出完五个护甲鞋的时候游戏应该就结束了。</p><p>【这就是王者带妹车吗哈哈哈哈哈】</p><p>【我看了半天，到底哪个才是妹？感觉哪个都有可能】</p><p>Jun想得其实很简单，就是他不怎么想玩carry位，于是选了个奶进行人间观察。奶妈能难玩到哪去？只是对英雄和位置的不了解，加上自己的习惯出卖了他。索拉卡主系天赋点的艾黎，中规中矩，一看副系：主宰系。</p><p>陆凉有点头晕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对面红色方中路小鱼人，上单莫德凯撒，下路对线的是巴德和小炮。打野是不算太常见的老鼠，一般只有专门玩老鼠的会用它打野。</p><p>亚索和索拉卡走到线上，被藏在近草丛里的巴德小炮打了一套，巴德本身的伤害加上电刑非常可观，奶妈血条瞬间空了一多半。看来对面是红开。</p><p>“嗯？好痛。”虽然说有q的回血，但比起失去的血量来说还是少了很多。Jun往前靠想再q一下，没注意亚索并不想推线，偷鸡不成得不偿失，第二瓶药也被打掉了。</p><p>“你站我后面一点，不用耗了现在打不了，3级有风墙可以找找机会。”陆凉熟练地进行塔补，一看就很有抗压经验。</p><p>Jun：“好的哥哥。”</p><p>陆凉：“？”</p><p>老鼠二级就要抓人，红色方红开，那必然是上中其中之一遭重。zt当然不会傻到去压线，对面打野怎么想的他心知肚明。只是等了一会儿老鼠也没在上路露头，莫德凯撒也在用技能推线，再之后就传出了中路的惨叫。</p><p>“好气啊，我马上都要杀了的。”屏幕黑白后陆弥还重重地按了几下闪现的键位，能看出非常忿忿不平。</p><p>“你没闪了他还得来，上波间宝没给你蹲到？菜得爷想吐。下把必须换人，换！”zt的奥恩憨得游刃有余，和对面对着发育，谁也没杀死谁，“还好他带的是传送，谁还不是老混子了。爷就跟你对着混。”</p><p>“诶？可是你不是打野吗？打野也能混吗？”陆弥问。</p><p>“当然是生活所迫，不能以混为生，只能玩carry，cc这帮废物。”嘲讽的话被说得理所当然，也只有他这么说不会被喷。在妹子面前就说这种话，林间心里翻了个白眼，说自己下波就来，只蹲中。</p><p>“哇，下班了。哥哥对不起。”Jun说着没什么悔意的话，“这两个人伤害怪高，我混一下。”</p><p>【怎么两个野爹混了起来，没看懂，真在带妹？】</p><p>【死了还要卖萌，破案了奶妈是妹子】</p><p>“嗯嗯，人家是妹子。哥哥保护我。”Jun带着好不容易攒出来的半个香炉走到陆凉身旁，给他跳了段舞，“哥哥加油！”</p><p>陆凉没反应过来问为什么你玩游戏还能看弹幕，只觉得脑瓜子都要开胶了。到六级之后的小炮和巴德强开能力非常吓人，Jun就在这中间死了一次又一次。乖了，学乖了，Jun就在二塔站着。</p><p>盲僧死蹲中路的结果是虽然可以杀，但每次都要被对面换掉一个，有点小亏。林间一直在说我的我的，陆弥玩到脸颊鼓起来，憋着一口气在玩。</p><p>“郡宝别死了，撑住，妈妈马上传下。”奥恩说着就传了上路，“哦？线到塔下了，下次，下次一定。”</p><p>【我收回刚刚的话，不是很想被带了】</p><p>巴德走到索拉卡面前想q，被索拉卡qe打了回去，他们下路就是在无尽拉扯发育，还怕老鼠来抓，不敢出塔。</p><p>盲僧在旁边蹲守着刀妹推过去这波线，想着来打小龙团。之前好几路都没有线权，尤其是下路，被老鼠控了两条小龙。第三条是风龙，意味着以后只会刷风龙了，对索拉卡大招以及奥恩亚索大招的配合都很有助益。</p><p>双方进入了做视野的阶段，关键是要知道老鼠的位置，找不到老鼠他们的情况就很被动。索拉卡在三角草旁边来来回回想守住这个真眼，对面下路组靠更多的威慑力进来强行拆了。这时候谁都没想到的是奥恩开启了大招，第二段直接撞向了对面下路。</p><p>陆凉：“……”</p><p>他这也没办法接，赌巴德开不出大招是在想屁吃，陆弥倒是也开了大进去，强行秒了小炮。但自己也到了非常残的状态，即使奶妈给了大招也逃不过被小鱼人吨死的命运。小鱼人再顺手往奶妈身上丢了个鲨鱼，但没想到铁男同时从背后出现，把索拉卡关进了他的笼子。</p><p>Jun：“啊？整挺好。”</p><p>同时老鼠开大对着他们后排开始扫射。亚索开了风墙，往前追也不是往后撤也不是。</p><p>这波团在奶妈被关的那一秒应该是输了，然而下一秒两个人重新出现在视野里。</p><p>索拉卡身上依然是半个香炉，但却多了个水银饰带，q了一下从铁男身边丝血优雅离开。</p><p>zt：“郡宝太可爱了，郡宝，永远的神。”</p><p>老鼠出现了就好办，盲僧摸眼过去大招把他击飞，亚索接了个风再接上大招。对面只剩下一些臭鱼烂虾，阻止不了他们要这条龙。</p><p>游戏快到三十分钟的时候，索拉卡的香炉终于做好了。迫不及待地跑到亚索身边跳舞，“哥哥，我有香炉了。”同时发送娜美uwu表情。</p><p>所以说这个人在玩游戏的时候到底都在想些什么？陆凉带着Jun把大龙前面的蟹吃掉，他习惯改不掉，开始快乐单带。</p><p>他刚想离开，巴德带着小鱼人往他脸上冲。亚索一路e过去躲开鲨鱼，给小鱼人套了个虚弱。老鼠出现在侧面想开大，他攥着风闪现吹起老鼠接大，把老鼠秒了。巴德的大招姗姗来迟，把他定在原地，陆凉面无表情，刚好刷新e的时间，等我能动了把你们俩都杀了。</p><p>接下来就是队友的活，四个推塔工具人出动。</p><p>“间宝，你看看你那输出，你在大师好好呆着，妈妈不想你，别回来了。我以后只吹影子哥，太能c了，乱c一通。”zt整局一句嘲讽也没落下，“对方的好友申请已经满了？呜呜，郡宝怎么还不加我，妈妈哭了，是妈妈不配。”</p><p>对面老鼠在结束房间里求起了好友位：“尽力了，没抓上路，zt哥哥加我啊。”</p><p>zt：“你打我车里的妹，你怎么这样，人家现在还是负战绩，不加不加。”</p><p>【这局好难，有一说一我看哭了】</p><p>Jun【哥哥好厉害】</p><p>【Jun宝也很厉害呢】</p><p>Jun【都是哥哥厉害~】</p><p>【？这个Jun是那个最近那个王者吗？是我眼睛还是我脑子出问题了？】</p><p>陆凉默许了这个人在自己直播间和观众高强度互动，其实是他不太想去思考这些事情了，“还要玩吗？”</p><p>“我可以玩哦，但是郡宝好像要出门？”</p><p>“嗯，不能玩了。”Jun把直播间页面关掉不再看了，在对方直播的时候问联系方式大概会给他带来困扰，于是就没再说什么。</p><p>陆弥喊着困，去睡午觉了。林间和zt又斗了几句嘴，当然一般是zt单方面辱骂林间，也换了离开状态。陆凉就关播了，他本来今天是想打把排位开溜，结果打了一把节目效果拉满。</p><p>弹幕还在狂刷【？？？怎么就结束了！】【zt自己不开播吗？妈妈只能在别人的直播间看见兹踢宝】【这亚索也太顶了主播不是玩劫的吗】。</p><p>唯一闲到看了回放的林间发现自己确实太菜了，每一波都把刀妹放到非常尴尬的境地，他的中单经验少，看不太懂门道。于是打开zt的对话框，问他能不能教教自己打野。</p><p>对面回复：“ad都整不明白呢。”</p><p>“我最近忙，”</p><p>“你可以去问问Jun，他应该挺闲的。”</p><p>zt打的歪主意是让林间去妨碍Jun上分，他虽然不太在乎这个第一的位置，但是给朋友增加点游戏难度这种事是怎么都要做的。</p><p>“我没他好友啊，他不是连你都不加？”</p><p>“微信吧，我把他微信推给你。”zt发过去后就在微信上接着说，“不过你也真是，打的什么东西啊，那瞎子，我真吐了，有你那么玩的？越抓越崩，我要是刀妹我已经不玩了。”</p><p>“她是影子哥妹妹。”</p><p>“哦，这样吗？不愧是真正的哥哥。你真得去看看人家是不是生气睡遁了，不想跟你玩。”</p><p>林间也不是不懂，在对话框敲敲打打半天也没发出去一个字，说不说都挺尴尬的。上次抢人家位置，这次还玩个瞎子，下次还要拉她玩游戏应该是做梦。</p><p>他的“不好意思坑了你”刚发出去，就连忙把手机按灭。没想到手机马上震了一下，回复过来了。</p><p>捂着屏幕打开一条手指缝，林间眯着眼，只看到“Jun发来一条消息”。心里的大石头骨碌碌滚下悬崖，他打开手机。</p><p>Jun：“我要目下光影微信。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在不清不楚的情况下被卖了的感觉一定很不好，无论陆凉这几天要跟林间聊什么，林间都准备好了那副全地球通用蒙混过关的心虚语气。但几天下来无事发生，让他不得不怀疑自己可能从来没有出卖朋友，也从来没有接到Jun的信息。</p><p>白郡只是没去加。他可以用任何方式打听到关于对方的信息，但只会有一刻是真正紧要的，就是对方亲口告诉他的时候。</p><p>林间也没白给，是用免费打野教学作为交换内容。白郡问你为什么要学这个啊？林间回说你别管，到底要不要了。</p><p>他在搜索栏里键入方才收到的消息。陆凉的微信名字就叫影子，像所有暗地里为自己擅长的事物骄傲的小孩子一样，他把劫的一部分放在了自己的id里。</p><p>看过一次就会有缓存，反复进入页面不再需要漫长的载入时间。</p><p>他收好手机，按计划定好的出了门。白郡的家境好到他不需要担心生活中发生过的、会发生的所有事，按部就班地长大就好。责任和压力落不到他头上，也用不着非得长成别人家的孩子，这大概就是不担心阶级滑落的心大父母。</p><p>这里和他从小长大的地方差异实在太大，显著的第一点就是人多。白郡十六岁就考了驾照，和朋友出去公路旅行，一路上几乎没有别的车，无论开到一百五还是五十都不太有所谓。他托人提前换好了驾照，但还是被复杂的路况影响了，直到抵达目的地之前都没能松开咬着下口腔的牙。停到车位里也是个技术活，准备下车的时候他忍不住笑出声，再胖点今年可能出不到这个门。</p><p>银行里所有窗口都闲不下来，有人坐着有人站着。他是不多见的被等的那位，今天见面的话一个月前就预约好了，自己就是个代理爸妈办事的工具人。表面说让自己回国gap换个心情，其实明里暗里给他塞了一堆他们不想亲自做的麻烦事。</p><p>但比起大哥需要承担的责任，他只用做这些，已经是轻松的境况了。</p><p>在玻璃隔断的房间里，所有文件被摊开等着他签名，每几页纸就有一个红圈，或者一条下划线，提醒着“您需要看看这里”“我们需要您的名字首字母缩写”。白郡不怀疑这些法律条款有任何夹带，那是律师反复检查过的结果。很多人要花上十年二十年，甚至两代人，才有资格和这些纸谈情说爱。他就只是出现了这么一会。</p><p>这花了他一个多小时，直到合上最后一页。</p><p>他想着终于可以出去透透气，听完几句官方的套话就开溜了，外面的人也总算少了些。白郡重新发动车子，想着自己下一步该去哪。他接通了家人的电话，冬令时推迟了睡觉的时间，他听到电视的声音，脚步声，很多脚步声。好孩子，你做得很好，他们会说。</p><p>也许他真的是做得很好，他不怀疑。</p><p>街道两排的树木叶子发黄，能让白郡注意到这点充其量是前行的速度太慢了。他会下意识地往右瞄参考限速，但鲜少有前面不跟着其他车的情况，于是他一直开着，不动什么脑子。</p><p>如果说白郡是个欧美文化定义下的呆子，他倒也不想否认，毕竟大家都不爱玩pc端的游戏。他就是申请学校意外顺利，获得了大把可以自己支配的时间，加上风吹得有点大，才开始玩这个游戏。比其他人花费的时间少得多，满级之后毫不犹豫地进行排位。</p><p>那年他像只搅动了混沌泥泞的鲶鱼，没有人不好奇，在游戏里，在社交网络上问，这到底是谁？</p><p>想得出吗？</p><p>这些事他都不会告诉别人，高中男校的朋友，大哥，父母，咨询师。他们都是太过“现实”的人。或许是不够确定这算不算做得好，或许这只是他无障碍人生上的一只不紧要分杈。白郡好像没有太强烈的情感需求，那些东西都好好地摆着，似乎伸手就能够到了。大概神明看向他的时候也会说，是个好孩子，连祂也会对这样的孩子感到满意。</p><p>zt是白郡小学的伙伴，又升到了同一个初中，是按住址划分学区的原因。只是后来zt的家庭回流香港，就没再有一起坐校车回家的生活。直到他们玩了同一款游戏才有重新联络的理由。</p><p>而耳边听到喇叭声的频率有点超出他的忍受程度了。导航告诉他现在这里是大学城周边，车流量没有减少的意思，他干脆停下了，换个行人的身份消磨时间。电脑配件店，小吃店，打印，这些他都是第一次见。有部分人是体验派，不亲身经历就没办法感受。有只小狗被牵着过去了，主人攥着绳子的中间，实际是圈在了自己的腰上。这倒是给了他熟悉感。</p><p>他进了个吃饭的地儿，被安排坐到墙边的位置，又装模作样点了几道看起来不会出错的菜。吃起来和中餐馆改良过的完全不同。支起耳朵偷听旁边坐着的几桌大学生们讨论英雄联盟，比赛赛程，喜欢的职业选手、主播，版本更新。听到有人说，赛季快结束了，真想有个黄金皮肤啊，然后马上被嘲笑，黄金太简单了吧，我帮你打就好了。</p><p>好像绕不开这些。</p><p>Jun是谁恐怕是他这几年听得最多的话，甚至要把他喊出身份认同危机或是冒名顶替综合症。大家都羡慕的东西，你随便就够得到，是该对大众产生点说不清的愧疚感。</p><p>隔壁桌的女生瞧见了他，小声让闺蜜往那看，那个男孩子未免太好看了，想要个联系方式。那边还在犹犹豫豫推推搡搡之间，他把帐结了，舌头上还有点料汁的甜。</p><p>他打了个哈欠，吃完就开始犯困，也不想走得离车停的位置太远。今天接受和处理的信息好像已经够多了。走出店门的时候被撞上了，不看路的男孩子闭着眼睛捂了好一会儿鼻子，手机摔在地上的背景音随之而来。</p><p>白郡蹲下来帮对方捡，屏幕来不及暗下去，他视力太好，没法装看不见一分钟前这位还在浏览游戏战绩。13/5的亚索？稍等一下，有点太熟悉了。</p><p>男孩子缓过来，“对不起，谢谢。”鼻尖都红了。离饭点还有一会，没人介意他们把门口堵着。</p><p>声音也匹配得上，他单方面地认出了对方，因为太诧异而不知道该说什么，好在正常人的反应还在：“严重吗？你需要看医生吗？”</p><p>是“如果不是当事人就会显得在多管闲事”的反应，但由于他在对身体病痛大惊小怪的文化中长大，自己完全意识不到反应过度，真诚语气抵消掉了故意搭讪的可能性。</p><p>“没事的。”陆凉过来拿电话里定好的晚饭，刚好也还有别的事要出门，就顺道过来了。说来也奇怪，下午打完游戏宿舍就断网了，试修了一会怎么也发现不了问题，大概是学校的锅。边走边看手机就撞上了，这人长得比自己还高，走路怎么也没点声音。</p><p>声音传输经过不同设备都会有不同程度的失真，白郡不奇怪对方认不出他。陆凉回复里还有微妙的困惑，又再说了一次：“不好意思。”</p><p>白郡小时候听其他亚裔同学——主要是zt——讲过一些算命的故事。名字也好，家具的摆放位置也好，甚至包含养狗的种类，这些蓄须成瘾的老头子都要管一管。他说他是什么什么年生，命里带火，所以要怎么怎么，白郡年纪太小实在记不得了。五行学说连他的高加索老师都会讲上几句，天干地支就不会了。繁体字使用区确实是有够迷信的，值得写篇论文研究一下，参考文献才是二十一世纪青年最好的朋友。</p><p>陆凉终于抬起头看他，眼里的迷惘是不用出声的询问。手机没有摔碎是个不错的消息，陆凉接回来把它放妥帖，就从他身侧走进去了。</p><p>此刻再问白郡到底信不信有命这回事，他也应该很难再说不信了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有段时间流行在任何平面文具上加上迷宫滚钢珠的游戏。要控制力道，手要稳，很容易就过了度导致前功尽弃。白郡在读高中的时候还专门买了一个乐高迷宫，现在他正像不敢踏出下一步于是停顿在死角的球，前面是无数个黑洞。</p><p>陆凉在收银台前接过自己的预定，打开袋子确认了一下。</p><p>被对方不是堂食的事实从呆住状态中拉出，白郡稳了稳心神从大门走了出去。他自认为没有变态到那种地步——即使是在游戏里，他本来也没有再做多一点事情的意思。他进到车里后就开始下大雨，深秋的雨让人心烦，雨刷也已经开到最快了，发动了车却没着急开。</p><p>陆凉在门口站定，皱了皱眉，男孩子当然是不会带伞的。雨被风吹到没有衣服覆盖的地方就会被清晰感知，像小时候每次都会冒着雨跑回家的每个秋天的傍晚。他又看了看周围，往右沿着连成一片的小店屋檐一直走。</p><p>这雨也不好说什么时候停，又碰上下班时间，不用想也知道会被堵在路上。白郡在车里坐了挺久，在发愣，也不想应对一动不动的车流。很快对方的背影就消失在长街最远那点。</p><p>他想着对方看战绩能看到撞上自己就觉得很好笑，而此时他也确实在车里没头没脑地笑出声来。小主播比他矮一点，挂着一副困惑又不耐烦的脸。</p><p>白郡在同龄的亚裔同学里算是挺高，没那么大块头。没有女生的高中环境内大家都感觉不到的不同，上了大学后就分外明显。他迄今为止还没谈过恋爱，只推说学业和游戏占用了时间，明眼人看得出他也没花太多时间精力在这两方面。</p><p>父母是开明的父母，就是八卦了点，大学第一年后就问他是不是少数群体。没关系哦我们不是那种不明白的爸爸妈妈——白郡左耳朵进了些类似的内容——只是担心你的情感生活！他只能不着痕迹地按下母亲的手，说真的不是你们想的那样。</p><p>他的社交圈无非是学校和游戏。物理系每天要学的东西就够每个学生喝一大壶的了，更别提做不完的实验，他的同学大部分处在一种不是在做实验写报告就是备考，剩下的时间被酒精灌醉的奇妙状态里。他不沾酒，换成了打英雄联盟。</p><p>而游戏里遇到的人又都活得完全不同，有一个赛季能打四千把排位的、不太确定是不是人类的选手，也有把王者前一百名背熟，一个个加过去想要抱大腿的人。</p><p>白郡都不感兴趣。zt刚开始给他推荐这款游戏时就和他分享了许多自己作为王者前排能遇到的日常操作，后来自己也会经历，只是懒得去搅那些浑水。</p><p>他在车里坐了有蛮久，甚至有些冷了。雨停后的路况渐渐好了一些，白郡打了右转灯再看后视镜，开出五六百米发现有几家招牌灯怪闪的网吧，不停有大学生往里进。他看了看表，确实也到了晚饭时间。</p><p>而这么早回家也做不了别的。</p><p>白郡又找了个车位，在这里做侧方位停车完全不给人时间好好停进去，他第一次停下离马路牙子保守估计有一米。前前后后调了好几次，才停到一个不会被警察贴条的距离。</p><p>网吧一进去就能看到分不同区域，设备也不同。他随意拣了个地方坐，前后左右都有人，开机的同时一偏头就能看见旁边的人在玩蜘蛛女皇伊莉丝。</p><p>当前版本只有三个T1打野英雄，伊莉丝、艾克和奥拉夫。白郡这个王者号用得最多的是艾克，打上来后他才开始随意玩。</p><p>于是白郡挂在什么都没打开的蓝色空白桌面上，明目张胆地观看起了旁边这位玩家的游戏，在频繁的闪tab中瞄见大概是白金中段的局。蜘蛛前期比其他打野更有对线上的威慑力，不过眼前的情况似乎不怎么乐观。</p><p>他是忍下了好几次想“喂喂……”的冲动，本能的礼貌觉得不应该打扰别人。终于在第一次下路打麻将后他委婉地跟这个兄弟说：“下路劣势路就不用去了，只帮中路维克托就好。”并且指出这个时间点对面的打野会在干什么以及准备干什么。</p><p>白郡的教学课可不便宜。</p><p>在打野king的指导下，蜘蛛果然仿佛开了窍一样，在中路和维克托赢下2v2。之后一直把握着节奏，给了下路追回发育的时间。他又看了一会儿，感觉问题不太大了，打开游戏客户端输入账号密码。登时网吧里响起“欢迎坐在24号机的，来自某某大区的最强王者大神。”</p><p>白郡从头皮一直发麻到脚趾头：“……”</p><p>他扫视周围，没有人看他，就很快甩开了这种感觉。好友列表里的唯一一个人也在线，只是还没开始对局，看上去是离开状态。</p><p>旁边的兄弟赢了晋级赛，转过来说谢谢你啊哥们，我请你喝点啥吧。白郡打完字笑了笑，说不用。</p><p>陆凉坐在包厢里，屏幕上是查重后待修改的论文，旁边坐着正在吃他拎过来的饭的林间。他也听到了那条同区最强王者的播报，甚至几秒钟后客户端就响起了游戏消息。</p><p>Jun：“uwu”</p><p>Jun：“要玩吗？”</p><p>是巧合？陆凉回说还要写一会作业，问林间有没有听到刚刚的广播，“难道还有和我们一个学校的？”</p><p>“说不定借号带妹，或者借号蹭网吧福利什么的。很奇怪吗？”林间吃完饭把盒子收拾到一边，开始翻动自己的好友列表看看能整点什么活。</p><p>“你什么时候掉钻一？”陆凉问。</p><p>“大概还有七八天。”</p><p>陆凉的好友列表里，Jun已经在队列状态了，最后一条是对方应了个好，没有再多争取。过了一会他收到白郡发来的链接，打开是他的游戏直播，不过目前还在排队。</p><p>Jun：“看我玩哦。”</p><p>这显然是个刚开通的直播间，除了陆凉没有别人在看，题目和播放内容简介也是乱填的。停在白郡的游戏客户端画面，排队已经进入十分钟，而底下的好友列表虽然是折叠起来的，但明显看得到是（1/1）。</p><p>……这人只加了他一个吗？</p><p>陆凉开始分屏修改论文，把直播挪到了左边。大约二十分钟左右Jun排了进去，下面的对话框里能看得见他打字问一选抢艾克。AP打野比起AD打野不管是在打野刀合成或者野区博弈上都略占优势，白郡没把握能拿到艾克，于是也没有选择ban掉蜘蛛。</p><p>对面把艾克ban掉了，于是一选帮他拿了蜘蛛。对面也没有迟疑地选了奥拉夫。</p><p>载入的时候陆凉才空出来看一眼，奥拉夫是zt。而双方十个人里基本没有不眼熟的，大家多多少少认识。</p><p>zt：“你^^好^^坏^^”</p><p>zt：“要排也不告诉人家一声，以为你不玩了才来打排位的。搞得现在一个人要被吃分。”</p><p>Jun：“^^”</p><p>白郡没再理人，再回也只是帮对方做节目效果。他们边的中单泰隆早早推完了线往他这边靠，打了一波二对二的入侵。zt一早知道他要来，但来自中路的支援晚了一步，只能尽量后撤。</p><p>泰隆是当前版本一眼就能看出绝对不平衡的英雄，二级伤害高到恐怖，一旦起来对面的打野也别想玩了。所以白郡早早就想好帮中的策略，前期蜘蛛偏抓人，奥拉夫偏刷野，他就是要让泰隆肥到奥拉夫不敢刷自家野区。</p><p>原本泰隆线上就压着对面，蜘蛛又是最适合越塔的英雄，抓了好几波中，对面的卡特琳娜已经没办法玩了。同时奥拉夫选择帮有控制的下路，不和蜘蛛泰隆正面对抗。</p><p>白郡如果出现在上路，下路就会被抓或者奥拉夫solo小龙。两边打野在对角线建立优势，经济差也咬得很紧。</p><p>一个即使只有微弱优势的泰隆，六级后的游走入侵能力能绝对统治地图，对脆皮英雄是难以形容的噩梦。中野联动的话，蜘蛛和泰隆的伤害，在中期几乎没有其他组合抵挡得住。</p><p>蜘蛛在团战里比不上对线期强势，5v5团战其实占不到什么好处，两边打得有来有回。白郡趁屏幕黑白的时候给陆凉发信息，陆凉抬起头就看见左下角的“发送给 目下光影：QAQ”，甚至不用去检查客户端。</p><p>他们现在只能让泰隆单抓单带，或者蜘蛛卡视野捆落单的人，倒也不算太难，关键是要避开55团。</p><p>陆凉没来得及回复，游戏又响了一下。</p><p>Jun：“理理我嘛。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆凉想了想，回了他一个打得不错。这个分段其实和黄铜黑铁有异曲同工之妙，除了大家都差不多认识，最明显的是有一点劣势就不想打了。这局能不相上下纯粹是打野间的较量。</p><p>他写得有点累，准备去趟洗手间。刚出包厢的门就看见外面一台机子围了一圈人。陆凉本来不是个爱凑热闹的体质，当下鬼使神差地想起那条广播，好奇心压倒了别的。</p><p>是24号机。</p><p>从人堆里隐约能看见一个黑头发的脑袋，玩的不出意外是英雄联盟。他再往屏幕上一瞧，男孩子握着鼠标操控着能变化形态的伊莉丝。</p><p>这ID可不就是这几天在他视野里出现得最多的ID。真够巧的。</p><p>一个很肥的中路比一个很肥的ad有价值得多，体现在泰隆开始发力，单抓了好几次对面的关键角色，少了人这几波团怎么都打不起来。奥拉夫只能冒着风险去和蜘蛛对拼惩戒。第一打野当然不是随便当的，前三百名里的打野几乎都有被zt抢过大龙后被翻盘的悲惨经历。</p><p>大龙的血线逐渐到了4000点左右，超级兵带着线正逐渐往奥拉夫方推过去，除了来拼惩的打野外谁也没来，龙坑里一片漆黑。</p><p>这时候奥拉夫带着一道金光，闪现下了龙坑，原本的输出从大龙转到开启大招不停地输出想尽快达到惩戒线的奥拉夫。</p><p>而面前的男孩子手指一直放在他的惩戒上，因为紧张而微微发抖。1200，1000，800——</p><p>白郡毫不迟疑地按下技能，能想到zt也是几乎同一时间。然而大龙倒下的同时，buff出现在了队友的身上，毫无疑问是蜘蛛惩到了大龙。奥拉夫也被打出复活甲并站起来让人再打一次。敌方还在中下清线，但翻盘已经不太现实了。</p><p>旁边的围观群众发出了赞叹的声音。画面上的队友们带着buff直接走上高地强拆，能拆多少是多少。</p><p>男孩子锁定了路径，接下来的事是打开对话框发消息，发送给目下光影：我厉害吧？</p><p>他没有发出去，退格把打好的字全删了，重新输入：还在看吗？</p><p>陆凉就站在正后方，为了看清他发的什么还往前凑了凑。坐了一整局的男孩子先是掰掰因为紧张过度有点发冷的手指，想站起来伸个懒腰，才意识到之前旁边围了一圈人。</p><p>而陆凉好不容易看清楚了黄字的内容，整个愣在原地，连搭在椅背上的手都忘了拿开。白郡转过身想推椅子，视线自下而上，一双手，然后是下午意外撞见的小主播，直立立地站在椅子后面看着他。</p><p>从什么时候……？</p><p>白郡一时间也不知道该做什么反应，像所有一动就会前功尽弃的瞬间。</p><p>在旁边坐了很久的大哥看看白郡，又看看陆凉，终于忍不住出声：“你们是不是站太久了？”</p><p>陆凉终于解除定身状态，把手从椅子上拿下来拍拍身侧，转身就要走。他也顾不上刚才的情景是不是过于怪异——毕竟对方应该是认不得他的。然而身后一发出传出第一个音节时他就又习惯性站住。</p><p>“别走，”白郡说，又停顿了一会，“你还没回，我是不是很厉害？”</p><p>#</p><p>林间甚至没意识到陆凉出去的时间长到不像话，语音里的女孩子正夸着哥哥好厉害呀，他玩的烬四发大招全部命中，直接把对面ad狙死了。他还要勾勾嘴角说也还好啦。</p><p>能吃全四下烬的大招，对面也够菜了。但他目前的段位实在不是个能摆谱的段位。</p><p>门把手转动的声音传过来，林间转过头想问陆凉怎么才回来，就发现对方后面跟着人。</p><p>陆凉直截了当地说：“你认识，今天中午一起玩的，Jun。”还没等林间把眼前情况消化完毕，他又说，“我先走了，你回到宿舍了告诉我。”他把自己的文档保存后直接下了机，连关闭其他程序的时间都省掉了。</p><p>白郡在身后摆手和林间打招呼。</p><p>语音里的女孩子问他还在不在，烬在泉水里站了两分钟，就快被挂机警告了。林间想应该不至于出什么问题，或者他根本懒得想这回事，又转回去接着打游戏。</p><p>白郡跟在小主播身后，一步也不落。他稀碎的读空气技能也能嗅探到现在的氛围不是解释的好时机，但不说点什么也不太好，所以他一出口还是：“我没有跟踪……”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“我下午在附近银行做事情。”大概是这些字眼？他的中文水平没有太高，此刻正在疯狂回想来源于中文学校和家庭的记忆。</p><p>陆凉也没有想好走到哪去，出了网吧门口就停下了。他做直播当然没有刻意保密自己的信息，也开过摄像头，只是最近全都撤下了而已。</p><p>“我不想吓到你，但我也没想过会见到你。下午看见你的手机上，账号资料是你的号，我才知道那是你。”白郡像做presentation时找不到词还忘记了下一页的内容，只能抓到什么说什么。</p><p>陆凉看着他说，“我确实有点吓到了。”</p><p>白郡很紧张，脑子里久违地一片空白，于是他也很真诚地回望过去。直到陆凉咳了一声他才想起他本该是肌肉记忆的社交礼仪：“有什么我能做的吗？”</p><p>“嗯，”陆凉只有一些问题，“为什么要给我刷那么多礼物？”</p><p>“我以为是表达开心的一种方式，普通的那种。”白郡老老实实说，“我之前打游戏的朋友也会做直播，对捐赠表示感谢，我以为是没问题的。”</p><p>……那又好像的确没什么问题。陆凉被对方正常人的逻辑带偏，忘记重点落在多上，就被混了过去。他站了这么一会已经觉得冷，还是穿了一件外套的情况下，反观对方穿着短袖陪他站了这么久。</p><p>“你不冷吗？”</p><p>话说出口他就开始后悔，非独生子女的惯性就是总想着别人会怎么样。</p><p>“我家比这冷多了，所以不会。”白郡听上去总有些毫不遮掩的天然感，“我可以送你回去，如果你觉得冷。”</p><p>“我走走也就回去了，离校门口不远。”</p><p>白郡像是总有什么话在嘴边要讲，但出口是另一件事，“如果这样让你觉得好一些，我姓白，名字就是Jun不过……”是哪个Jun来着？他下午签字用的英文名，使用中文名的场合寥寥无几，此刻在内心为自己的文化水平默哀，“这个字是要怎么组词……你加我一下，我打字给你看。”</p><p>都是榜一了，要个联系方式不过分吧。</p><p>嘟嘟囔囔的声音陆凉自然是没听清，只说了句好，掏出手机摁到加好友界面递给他。</p><p>直到白郡低下头键入信息，陆凉才松一口气，又后知后觉对方长得很高，脸也远远超出平均值的好看。大概祂就是这么不公平，有得多的，要叫他们拥有更多。</p><p>他的好奇心姑且算是收了收，拿回手机后往对话框发了两个字，“这是我的名字。”</p><p>“嗯。”白郡简单地应了一句，又看了好几遍屏幕。</p><p>陆凉要走的当口，想起应该还要说几句话，“你玩得很好，也不用强行拉我，我该在哪就在哪。这个版本玩这个，我现在的分已经算高了。”小主播振振有词，说完又抿着嘴。</p><p>白郡压不下嘴角，又不想再有太逾越的言行，他很快就找到自己认为最合适的回复：“下个版本会好很多，劫加强，秒表也会削弱。”</p><p>他很快看到对方眼睛里一亮，嘴比脑子动得快。</p><p>“我的话，和你玩很开心。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>走回学校的路上陆凉几乎是半懵状态，先前光凭不愿露怯而强装出来的镇定像退潮一样消失殆尽。这夜后的小主播连打个保护局都战战兢兢，人生从来没有哪一刻像此刻希望充个会员能在线对其隐身。</p><p>偶尔也有碰到对方在线的情况，白郡倒是没有再私聊他，仿佛纠结的只有自己。</p><p>这一切都在陆凉看到650金币的秒表时被迅速抛诸脑后，心情好到开了一把又一把。甚至久违地进入凌晨战神模式，在平均时长40分钟的队列时间里插播排位赛。</p><p>一晚上下来排到的几乎都是熟人，十个人打乱的随机组合。每到这种上得山多终遇虎的时候当事人就越没自觉，切出载入界面玩起星露谷物语。</p><p>凌晨的观众很少，蛮多都是看了很久的老粉，陆凉也闲得开始回复弹幕和深夜观众互动。“不睡觉吗？总有不想睡的时候，不要催睡觉。”“阿比盖尔喜欢什么，来几个懂的。”“还有人问劫现在点什么天赋出什么怎么对线谁谁谁，该不会真有人这个点想学技术的吧？现在不想聊这个，请关注主播阳间时间的直播。”“主播的type是重组家庭问题少女吗？……你说是，那就是。”</p><p>“对面打野是……啊？”</p><p>默读比念出声快，钓鱼条瞬间失去控制跌到最底下，视角切回游戏碰上熟悉的三字母id。陆凉开始理解那些问睡觉的观众弹幕，他现在也只想问，这么晚了为什么不睡觉？</p><p>当前版本其实又回到了一个养ad的版本，帮下路打开局面是制胜条件。但很多打野习惯性思维仍然倾向于帮助中上。</p><p>白郡没有主动说话，陆凉算是松了口气。他们作为紫色方的上单诺手进入蓝buff后面的草丛，被迎面走过来的对面五个人逼出一个闪现。</p><p>诺手跟着兵线走回到线上，锐雯也准时出现。</p><p>大家默认奥拉夫会红开选择抓没有闪现的上路，锐雯没有帮忙拉野仿佛也加强辅证了这一点。己方的璐璐和厄斐琉斯在对面硬辅的情况下打得异常激进，频频上去骚扰。打野从下野区刷到上野区，打算进行反蹲。</p><p>下路最先传来了信号警报——厄斐琉斯走位失误被泰坦钩住，璐璐带的守护者天赋抵消了第一波伤害。卢锡安位移上来补输出，璐璐的闪耀长枪精准打在卢锡安身上，减速争取到足够时间撑到泰坦的控制结束。厄斐琉斯和璐璐开始反手集火卢锡安，对面下路只能交闪拉开距离。</p><p>璐璐果断闪现，想用eq二连减速留人。一瞬间对面塔下的视野被照亮——不止两个人，全队都以为此时应该在上路的奥拉夫天降神兵，先是闪现斧头加平a杀掉了没有逃生技能的璐璐，再有余裕地收下了ad的人头。</p><p>厄斐琉斯（所有人）：“……你为什么是蓝开啊？上没闪你都不去？”</p><p>厄斐琉斯（所有人）：“能告诉我蓝开的理由不，我真吐了。”</p><p>之后奥拉夫来了不止一次，不仅要来，还要带着我的好兄弟小鱼人一起来，没了技能不敢推线的下路组合被塔下四包二乱杀简直是常规剧情。</p><p>陆凉原本线上还算有点优势，但挡不住下路根本没办法好好活着，即使中野下去也无法挽回。这把游戏结束得很快，十五分钟点了点了会玩的人已经在下一把了。</p><p>出来后ad阿飞还在穷追不舍，陆凉也不着急开下一把，反正碰都碰上了，再开还是会碰上。</p><p>白郡没离开房间，但也没回复厄斐琉斯的问题。好奇心能等的时间就这么久，陆凉点开了下一把重新排队，又分心去读弹幕机显示的内容。</p><p>“为什么要蓝开？我也想知道。可能就是所有人都以为他会红开抓上，太明显了，蓝开抓下出奇制胜？反正我们下路不是被打没了嘛。”</p><p>对着熟脸粉丝的时候话明显比之前多，“好可惜，排队四十分钟，实际游戏时间十五分钟，凌晨两点光让大家看我排队了，太不好意思了。”</p><p>游戏客户端响了一声，打开是十分打眼的一条：</p><p>Jun：“大乱斗不用排队。”</p><p>……那好像也是。今晚对排位的热情已经在上把被消耗得差不多，现在只是靠习惯性开了队列。</p><p>不用想也知道弹幕又刷了起来【答应他！答应他！】【哥哥大乱斗的话拉我id晚安哦】【水友赛水友赛水友赛】【#Jun 别窥屏了#】。</p><p>陆凉还真的取消了队列，犹豫着要不要进那个开放的嚎哭深渊（1/5）房间。最终他回了句“好”。一进去他还没来得及问就开了，到选人界面才打字问了一句：“下把我能不能拉几个直播间里的？”</p><p>Jun：“下次。”</p><p>还怕火烧得不够旺似的，Jun又补了一句：“今晚只想和你玩。”</p><p>【别杀了别杀了狗被杀就会死！】【谁能想到会是这样的剧情发展有生之年我还能磕到我喜欢的电竞主播cp】【好起来了.gif】【我和千分打野喜欢同一个主播四舍五入我等于千分打野】诸如此类的弹幕刷得比之前还快。</p><p>他直播间里的观众性别是不是有点太一边倒了？小主播开始反思自己的直播风格为什么会吸引到这么好些长情的女性受众，本质上还算是个话少的技术主播。</p><p>陆凉大乱斗最爱玩的英雄既不是劫也不是亚索，而是一年玩不到一次的薇恩。薇恩在几年前是林间的招牌带妹英雄，从他现在不怎么玩了就能看出这个英雄的现况。有这些新出的一个比一个猛的ad为什么要玩薇恩？这大概是个解不开的关于信仰的谜。</p><p>白郡随机到了蒙多，等陆凉点好天赋保存出来，Jun这个id顶着的头像鬼使神差地变成了魔法猫咪。自动加入的小队语音里还穿插几声意味不明的哼哼。陆凉看了顶上没人认领的狮子狗、火男，确认白郡是真的想玩猫咪。</p><p>大乱斗里大家都会尽全力去摇手长的ap英雄，再不济是带poke的ad英雄，前期的薇恩在大乱斗频繁的你来我往中占不到太多优势。深紫色炫彩的情人节皮肤悠米紧紧地贴在相同色系的源计划薇恩身上，有e就放e。在队友看来就是划我疯狂地划。</p><p>陆凉甚至开始怀疑这个人拿走位省下的时间去做别的事情，六个摸鱼飞弹能被小兵挡掉五个，除了专属血瓶挂件外没别的作用。</p><p>但陆凉发挥未免好过了头，六级在队友白给的情况下还能反杀三个，悠米的治疗量给了他两条命。之后薇恩被换掉，猫猫也无辜受害，死回去更新了一波装备，掏出核心装备大圣杯。</p><p>“猫好像还挺强的……”陆凉自言自语地往暴击流出，语音里没人回话。直到两分钟后白郡才像刚反应过来一样，“嗯，我的猫猫很强吧。”</p><p>悠米玩家的经典错觉，ad多强我多强。</p><p>白郡完全不像是在高端局打了两年应该有的样子，全程只贴在薇恩身上按按e，队友要死了也不关自己的事。打完一波团队友死光薇恩满血，队友怨声载道，“vn你是带妹吗？把女朋友的号打到王者也太过分了吧？”</p><p>【又到了我第三喜欢的装妹环节.jpg】</p><p>他们赢得不算轻松，还是拖到了薇恩满神装，自带挂件a地板也能赢。白郡全程像出了神，之后玩的也都是超能混英雄，又不怎么说话。赢赢输输一直到五点钟，观众陆陆续续地发溜了睡了，陆凉确认没剩几个人在看后下了播。</p><p>耳机里传来清嗓子的声音，“果然还是很奇怪。”</p><p>“奇怪什么？”陆凉耐心地等着他的下一句话，半天也不见白郡加入房间，“你还玩吗？”</p><p>“原本觉得没什么的，”白郡听起来还是兴致不高，“见到你后，要说的话都不想被其他人听见。所以关于要怎么回复，想了很久。”</p><p>陆凉难得熬到这个点，眼皮都快掉下来了，边撑着下巴边刷视频网站，对方说了什么内容也没在脑子里处理过。终于他受不住了，手不自觉枕到桌子上——大四开始就没再有过趴桌上睡觉的经历，闭上眼就失去意识了，耳机还戴在头上。</p><p>那一边的人还没意识到，正在组织语言的同时耳机里有轻微的呼吸声，别的杂音几乎消失了。白郡内心咯噔一下，非常轻地问了一句“睡着了？”</p><p>当然没有任何回应。</p><p>没想到他就这样误打误撞体验了一回网络游戏知名文化sleep on mic，又称连麦睡觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陆凉很少做梦。</p><p>即使那些记不住的不算在内，他也记不起上一次做梦是什么时候、又梦见了些什么。梦境和现实像光和影的关系，需要互相比对才能体味双方的好处，因而他从不再做梦那一刻开始就只能从别人身上得到现实的反馈。比如，你玩得真好。</p><p>他醒来只觉得肩颈后面那一块异常酸痛。像是课间休息十分钟后直不起身，老师在讲台上喊起立，同学齐刷刷地站起来鞠躬说老师好，而自己还被鬼压在课桌上一样，消失的其中另一环是声音。发不出声音。</p><p>不是故意的——他总要在心里为即将到来的质疑做预演，还希望旁边有人能够拉他一把，只需要那么一点点力量。</p><p>一旦醒来那些都没有了，从来就没有过让人显得格格不入的群体，陆凉也没有像妹妹一样在生活中优秀到令人侧目，相反也同样。只是普通到退潮后仍然会被沙子整个埋住。</p><p>他沉了一口气直起身，第一反应是去动鼠标解除屏幕保护，同时游戏状态识相地从离开变成在线。令他诧异的是白郡还在今早的大乱斗房间里，——现在是早上九点，过了大概三四个小时。耳机那一面没有任何声音，对方也应该是睡着了。</p><p>陆凉甚至从心底升起奇怪的抱歉感。他想对方应该不至于像自己一样趴在桌子上意外睡着，发几条信息过去应该没事。</p><p>目下光影：睡着了。</p><p>没想到白郡下一秒就回了个嗯。还是直接语音说的。</p><p>想爬回床上接着补觉的困意被驱散，陆凉的手指已经放在了不好意思的b键上，按了好几下又统统退格。正常人会问怎么不睡，他其实不太想问，想到之后要进行的长而无味的对话就觉得头疼。</p><p>白郡说你回去睡吧。</p><p>不知道是说了想听的话还是解除尴尬气氛加成，或许两者都有。小主播急急忙忙退出房间，手动把状态调到离开，又带点被冻出来的鼻音，说睡了。摘下耳机挪了几步就倒在床上。</p><p>白郡用手写板写了一夜作业，时间过得比想象中的快得多，只是不停打无声的哈欠。对方也比想象中的要更安静，除了刚开始有几分钟能听出累过劲儿的重呼吸声，听不到什么梦话。</p><p>想到这里他又为自己的反常烦恼了一会，明明不应该做这些踩到别人安全区里的事。所有的界线都被无形中抬高了。网友身份似乎是合理化任何事情的利器，一旦发展到真实世界就有更严苛的道德要求。陆凉睡着后他把房间改成了非公开，他目前是只有对方一个好友没错，只是不知道那一边的好友列表会不会有人闯进来。</p><p>打扰到陆凉睡觉。</p><p>也可能不是这个理由，不过白郡暂时没有去想，将就说服自己。</p><p>他原本没有什么熬夜的习惯和理由，不像家里有些人觉得夜晚到凌晨更有生产力，便决定在那个时候醒着。其实白郡还有些话没说完，是期望对方能够解答的，现在看来不大可能了。不过他又凭什么预设陆凉就能解开他的困惑，就凭是这一切的源头吗？</p><p>停不下来去产生这些数量庞大的无谓的念。白郡苦笑之后是长长的一口叹气，把心神放回熟悉的物理题目上。对于他来说选择物理好像是一件理所当然的事情，即使是前沿一潭死水的世界，现存的规则也不会让人厌倦。</p><p>游戏客户端响了一个邀请，是zt用输入id的方式拉他。单双排的房间不会再有第三个人，白郡于是点了接受。</p><p>“我不找你你不找我，好无情啊，至少加个好友，不行吗？几十年兄弟，我同粉丝讲Jun是我好兄弟，他们都喊我少倒贴你。哭了，为什么会变成今天这样。”</p><p>“是吧，好好反省自己，为什么会变成今天这样。”</p><p>zt是个长年直播下来咋咋呼呼的性格，为了直播效果说话方式也变得夸张，和粉丝的关系亦敌亦友。两年前被爸妈带回国的小白郡注册了国服，就被好兄弟哄骗说一起玩——结果大概有上万人实时观看自己玩艾希被杀成0/19。</p><p>从那以后白郡心里门儿清，和zt不能太讲兄弟情分。</p><p>zt家人是加拿大籍长居香港，他为了直播事业目前住在深圳。照理说按他发现自己才能的年纪，大部分都会动打职业的心思。为什么不呢，zt在一次网络采访中回答说，比起那些东西他更想赚钱，当然也有一部分原因是不想吃（被家人打断腿的）苦。</p><p>事后他在自己的直播里重提这档子事。当时的情况是zt蹲在椅子上，摄像头只拍得到脖子以下，玩着版本最不配拥有妈妈的英雄，说自己不是努力型，一旦要努力就会讨厌做那件事。</p><p>白郡就更简单了，他开始玩的时候已经接近十九岁，不仅不大不小，并且是遇到点大事可能会耻辱退役的年纪。但最主要还是因为成绩好，读书是顺水推舟的事。</p><p>zt问他，“你不是在读书吗？又没到放假的时候，不至于这么闲吧？”</p><p>“放假还要别人说放才能放吗？”白郡反问，同时点开对方的资料，“有个教授说想带我，但我没想好，就找个借口推辞了。”</p><p>“有书读还不好？”</p><p>“只是没想好，”白郡顿了顿，“但我从来都不用想，没想好可能就是不想去。再说了，你就没接着读书。”</p><p>那边笑了一声：“你又不是不知道我家里人，有得赚就得，紧要识做啊嘛。他们现在也不管我了，反正离得近，我拣时间回去看看他们，其他时候就说忙。”</p><p>白郡本来就不算太高的中文水平对时有时无的白话消化不良，如果不是这个游戏，他们也许还保持着单纯的英文母语者的朋友关系。</p><p>zt听他不说话了，又自顾自地接了下去：“你还挺幸运的，家里人都那么好，细细个不用搬屋、换学校。So stressful. 所以我求下你，不要上这个第一了，没意思，反正你回加拿大都要掉下去的！你随手一上，就有人吃饭的碗没了，碎了，懂吗。”</p><p>“好。”即使明眼人都知道zt在开玩笑，白郡还是配合地应了一声。他把昨晚的游戏回放下到本地，在对方碎碎念的同时点开观看。陆凉玩狮子狗螳螂，这些本该是白郡自己玩到吐了的英雄，游戏里他只是站在旁边加加血给给盾，在对方后面摇摇晃晃地蹭助攻，有种上帝视角的抽离感。</p><p>但不可否认看刺客中单玩家玩这些也蛮赏心悦目。</p><p>“你怎么玩这么多大乱斗。啊，是和影子哦。我兄弟大乱斗玩混子等人carry，我好没面子。”</p><p>白郡一边看着录像一边用忍不住的笑回他，“真的很好玩。”</p><p>“恋爱了？”</p><p>顶着有点浑沌的缺觉脑袋，白郡勉强处理了这个明摆着诈胡的随口一问：“算是吧。”他自己倒也发了个高效率的愣，回过味来就说得睡了，并大发善心通过了对方的好友申请。整套脑子完全不受控的操作下来，他已经躺在了被窝里，像等待冬眠的棕熊。</p><p>也像是听到了震惊信息后下意识避难的鸵鸟。</p><p>面对开玩笑的提问原本也应该是开玩笑一般的回答，然而他越是往那方面想就越觉得有够不对劲。脑子里还嗡嗡响着陆凉说奶我一口，给我个盾，我去把他们全杀了。——现实是矮他一头的小主播在狂打哈欠的同时，还陪着他一把接一把地开。</p><p>他按亮手机，不久前加上的微信好友还躺在上面的位置，亮度刺激得他使劲眨了眨眼，又猛地把手机塞回枕头底下，拉好被子睡了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>